


A Regular Occurrence

by run run whithertits (whithertits)



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whithertits/pseuds/run%20run%20whithertits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much a PWP.  Billy pays Graham a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Regular Occurrence

"You wanted to see me?" Bushido asked, leaning in the doorway.

"Yes," Billy replied, a smirk tracing the edges of his mouth. He pushed his glasses up, and gestured to the papers spread out across his desk. "I've finished the first draft for your new suit."

Bushido strode forward, past Billy, and rifled through the papers, drinking in the specs, rapidly flipping through. "The last time you showed me mobile suit schematics," he rumbled, laying the papers down, "You had to print out new copies for your meeting the next day."

"Did I?" Billy asked, pulling this chair out from his desk, rolling it neatly to lay flat against the wall. "It's a good thing I printed out an extra copy of this set, then."

Bushido turned around, leaning back against the desk where the chair had been tucked in, the schematics crumpling softly beneath his weight. Billy strode forward, reaching out past the blond to flatten out the creases, but left his hand on the desk, his arm warm against Bushido's side. Bushido was watching him carefully, and from this close Billy could see it as the other man's pupils dilated, even in the dark shadow cast by the samurai mask.

Billy reached out, and drew the mask off, placing it lightly next to his cold coffee on the desk. "You don't need this on all the time, do you?" he asked, casual.

Graham shook his head, hair falling lightly across the scarred skin on his face. "No, I suppose not."

Billy reached out, brushing Graham's blond hair aside, before running his finger down the scars that marred his friend's face. He shook off the melancholy feeling the swept over him, and pushed Graham until the other man's back formed a sharp arch, his hands reaching back to help support his weight.

Graham suddenly grimaced, and pushed Billy back. "I don't think so," he said, and stuck his fingers into Billy's mouth. Billy sucked, and raised his eyebrows at the sweet taste. "If you're going to leave your desk covered in donuts, you're the one whose going to get fucked on it." With that, Graham flipped the two of them, reversing their positions. "Much better."

"You didn't want to lay on top of them?" Billy asked, slightly miffed at his plan going awry. But he somehow couldn't keep the anger up with Graham as the latter suddenly gripped his nipple, through the cloth of his uniform, and twisted.

"I want to be able to see them under you as you beg me to let you come," Graham growled, and pushed forward, settling into the hollow of Billy's hips as the technician automatically spread his legs. He leaned forward and down, and kissed Billy softly, even as he pinched hard at the other man's other nipple, stroking softly at the one he'd previously abused.

Graham kept his mouth closed as they kissed, and let go of the other man's nipple to plant his hand on the desk firmly. He rolled his hips violently forward, slamming Billy's into the desk, his cock, half-hard, rubbing against Billy's, already a hard line through his pants. Billy moaned at the contact, and Graham took the opportunity to delve into the mouth so temptingly offered, licking a hard line across Billy's palate. Graham drank down Billy's moan let go of the other man's nipple as he sucked Billy's tongue into his own mouth, biting lightly with his teeth to trap it there.

Billy's eyes rolled back in his head, and with the other man so distracted, Graham peeled his gloves off, and dropped them on the floor. He planted his left hand back onto the desk, on top of the draft paper, and used the other to undo the clasps of Billy's uniform. After a moment's thought, he released Billy's tongue, and leaned down to follow the path of naked skin his hand revealed to him, letting the belt fall to the ground with a soft thump as he made his way down.

Billy drew his tongue back into his mouth, the taste of Graham heavy on his tongue, a familiar one that he'd somehow almost forgotten. He let out a moan as Graham hit a particularly sensitive spot, and reached up, hands encircling Graham's shoulders for a brief moment, squeezing, before he grabbed blond head bowed over his chest, using his grip on the hair to drag the other man's face back up to his own. Billy's kisses were messy, wet, lips sliding over each other and noses constantly bumping but they provided ample distraction as he hopped up slightly to seat himself firmly on his desk.

Graham pulled back with a growl. "You're blocking the view," he said, and Billy rolled his eyes as he lifted his hips up so Graham could pull them out from under him. He grimaced at the feel of crumbs under his hands, and wiped his hands on his pants as soon as Graham had arranged the papers to his satisfaction.

"You're dirty," Graham said, casually, as he stripped Billy of his A-Laws jacket, tossing it over his shoulder.

"Is that your attempt at talking dirty?" Billy asked, leaning forward to cup the other man's cock through his pants, before dancing his fingers up to undo Graham's belt. "Because you've really lost your touch, in the last four years."

"You want me to talk dirty?" Graham asked, and grabbed Billy, twisting him around until he lay face down on the desk. "Then how about you give me the lube I know you've got stashed away in this desk somewhere, or I'll fuck you dry." He shoved the other man's pants down has he spoke, underwear and all, past the line of his ass to his knees, though they wouldn't go past Billy's boots.

Billy squirmed slightly at Graham's words, pressing his hard cock into the wood of the desk, and fumbled with one hand to open a drawer to his left, just out of his line of sight even with his neck twisted around. Graham bat his hands away, and after a minute pause, Billy felt the cold, slick feeling of lube against his hole.

Graham didn't penetrate Billy, instead rubbing the lube around, and into the other man's anus, only pushing in a few smears whenever the dark bud winked open, instinctive contractions that Graham ached to feel around his cock. "You'd take my cock now if I wanted, wouldn't you, Billy?" Graham asked, picking up the tube, and shoving the tip inside the other man's ass, squeezing roughly to expel the contents. "With your hole dripping like a woman's cunt, I bet it wouldn't even hurt."

Billy moaned at Graham's words, his asshole feeling messy, with all the lube inside it. He could feel it dribbling out of him when his ass clenched, cold against his skin. He propped himself upon his elbows, and twisted his body around to stare at Graham. "Well?" he demanded, as Graham stood back, doing nothing, not even getting undressed, "Don't say me something like that if you don't plan on doing it."

Graham laughed, voice husky, and pushed Billy back down onto the desk. "I'll do it if you'll stay still," he said, and evaluated the sight before him before pushing his own pants down his hips, just far enough that he could reach in, and draw out his cock, pushing them down further so his balls wouldn't be trapped inside the zipper, the metal teeth a rough scrape against their sensitive skin. He dragged the fingers of his right hand up the crease of Billy's ass, collecting the lube, and used it to coat his own length, letting out a sigh of pleasure at the touch.

"My ass is over here, Graham," Billy said, wiggling it back, and forth as best he could. He looked down at the sketch of the suit's head he'd made, just under his hand, and made a note to add some sort of ornamentation to it—if Graham was going to make him wait, he'd pay for it with a suit that would match his new costume.

All thoughts of revenge fled his mind as Graham suddenly pushed his cockhead against Billy's hole, not quite inside, but a delicious warmth against skin chilled by cool air on lube.

"There?" Graham asked, rolling his hips forward, just enough pressure that Billy could feel the cock catch on his hole, before slipping off, only to be drawn backwards to rest, hot, and heavy, against his hole again.

"Almost," Billy managed, grinding down against the desk, and back against Graham's cock, hoping to get the angle just right to get Graham in. "You're supposed to be an Ace—why is your aim so bad?"

Graham frowned at the barb, and grabbed Billy's ponytail—it was getting in the way of some of the better sketches Billy hand done, anyway—and pulled it back, arching the other man's neck back. He pulled harder, and Billy came up off the desk, no longer laying flat, his freed cock, wet with precum, drawing one corner of paper up along with it before it fluttered back down to the desk. "You asked for it," he said, and shoved the head of his cock in.

Billy's back arched, and a choked off gasp escaped his throat. Graham's hand trembled as he flipped Billy's ponytail over his own shoulder, out of the way, the tight clamp that was Billy's body around the head of himself shocking. "Maybe not such a good idea," he panted, hips making small, barely perceptible movements, though whether to draw out or push further in, he couldn't say.

Billy panted his agreement, sweat breaking out on his brow at the pain. Instead of trying to draw himself off of Graham's cock or pushing the other man away, he ground down, loving the painful stretch. Graham's cock slipped in another inch, and even though they'd done this before, so many times, this felt new. It pushed all thoughts of Kujou—of Celestial Being—out of his head, the only room in his body taken up by Graham's fucking huge cock inside him. He reached down, and palmed his own cock, and gave it a hard pump as he pushed back, Graham thrusting with him this time, a long slide, until he felt the hot burn of Graham's balls against his own, they were pressed so close together.

"Not so bad," Billy panted, the pain now just a dull ache instead of the sharp burn he'd felt at first. "Not any worse than the first time we did it, at least."

Graham groaned in a agreement, and tipped them both forward, back onto the desk. This time, with his hand trapped beneath him, Billy could pump his cock, and did, while Graham drew back, his hands busy tracing over the curves of Billy's design.

"If you don't start to move," Billy said, annoyed, "I'm going to paint it pink like that HRL suit from a few years back."

This seemed to draw Graham out of his stupor, and he started to move, but they were slow, distracted thrusts, barely moving inside Billy. Billy rolled his eyes. There was a very good reason he usually topped when he was showing Graham the designs to a new mobile suit. The pilot got so useless when his mind was on a machine like this.

With a sigh, Billy twisted out of Graham's grip. "On the desk, on your back," he said, pointing. When Graham opened his mouth to protest, Billy silenced him with a wave. "I told you I made extra copies. Look up."

Graham looked up. There, on the ceiling, were the same plans that were on Billy's desk. "You really know me too well," he said, and hopped onto the desk peeling off his boots, and shoving his pants fully off. "Do you need the lube?" he asked, spreading his legs for the other man.

With a sigh, Billy shook his head. "You're going to finish this job," he said, clambering out of his own boots, and pants to climb onto the desk, straddling the other man. "You're lucky I thought to plan ahead." With than, he reached back, and grabbed hold of Graham's cock, pointing it up in the air as he lowered himself onto it, so much easier now than before. "Shit," he managed, eyes rolling back in his head, as Graham's cock stabbed into his prostate. He raised himself up again a few inches, took a breath, and slammed back down, grinding his hips in circles. Graham seemed mesmerized, trying to make out the images on the ceiling, and Billy grabbed Graham's hand, putting it on his cock. "This is what controls the suit," he said, pumping himself with Graham's hand until the other man picked up the rhythm, "You squeeze here," he touched Graham's hand, "and I'll move. The suit will move."

He arched down, raising himself half-off Graham's cock, and whispered in his ear, "You're fucking the suit, Graham."

A shudder ran through Graham at those words. Suddenly energetic, he squeezed Billy's cock, and slammed his hips upwards, all the way back into Billy, who fell onto Graham's chest at the force of it.

"Shit," Billy managed, as Graham skewered him, jab jab jab, into his ass, each thrust hitting his prostate, his hand moving at a furious pace. It would have chaffed, but Billy's cock was oozing precum, slicking the way--like coolant, Billy's mind provided helplessly--and he belatedly noticed that Graham was still mostly dressed, and that A-Laws uniforms felt great against nipples when one was getting fucked.

Graham continued on like that, fucking up into him, before he rolled them over, barely managing to stay on the desk. Billy's legs went around the other man's hips, and he strained to kiss Graham who avoided him so he could keep staring a the specs under Billy's head. Billy would have protested, but—with this angle, Graham could move faster, thrust harder, and Billy could forgive a lot of things when something was stabbing at his prostate like that. He contented himself with biting the other man's shoulder, hard, the faint hint of copper in his mouth making his cock balls clench.

Graham slammed him down, hard, on the desk, and his head rang with the impact. While he was still dazed, Graham grabbed his hands, raised them above his head, and pinned them there with one hand, dragging one of the spec sheets over top of Billy's chest with the other. Graham's thrusts had slowed, but they'd gotten longer, cock drawing nearly all the way out before slamming back inside, over, and over, and Billy's insides felt sore, though wondrously so, already. He was really going to hurt, when they were done.

Graham groped at the plans, finding Billy's right nipple beneath it and pinching, the paper crumpling with the rough motion. Billy moaned at the sensation, hips thrusting into empty air, cock desperate for attention. "Graham," he said, pulling at his arms. "Graham, just—just touch me, I need to come."

Graham obeyed—but instead of reaching for Billy's cock, straining and dripping against his belly, he went past it, below, touching the rim of Billy's ass around his cock. Billy moaned, shocked at the sensation, the skin overly sensitive with Graham still fucking him, and pulled harder at his hands, until he freed one, dragging it down to his cock. He pumped once—twice—on the third time he came, a weak sound escaping him as his body arched back, come spraying all up his chest, as his ass spasmed on the cock that felt suddenly too huge inside him.

Graham was still fucking him, even as Billy came, and a few extra dribbles of come spurted from his cock as Graham kept slamming into his prostate. A handful of thrusts more, and Graham was coming himself, cock twitching inside Billy's hole, balls drawn up tight to his body as he came.

He collapsed onto Billy's chest when they were done, crumpling the plans between them.

Billy would have to remember that Graham was just fine at topping when there were new plans, as long as he got to pretend he was fucking the new suit.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was ridiculous. I don't even know what to say about it, really.


End file.
